


Arc 1 - Wind and Waves

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Huminals [5]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Human, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Animals, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a storm coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arc 1 - Wind and Waves

Speed was lying on his back, gently kicking his feet and turning in lazy circles as he floated on the surface of the water. The sun was warm up above and it was a beautiful day. He was making the most of the warm weather because a hurricane was coming in fast and in less than a day he wouldn't be able to do this any more. He'd have to be holed up inside their home and he hated being cooped up for any length of time. It reminded him of the months he'd spent imprisoned before being rescued.

Even now the wind was starting to pick up slightly and he was bobbing around with the waves. Looking up he realised it wasn't just the incoming storm that was causing the waves to toss him around; Horatio was swimming towards him and splashing water everywhere. He sighed and rolled over, coming to a halt when he was vertical and treading water until Horatio caught up to him.

"It's all right," Horatio told him. "I'm not going to try and make you come in quite yet, but if it gets much rougher you should. I don't like the idea of you out here alone with a storm coming in. Especially, with Riddick and Eric not around to rescue you if you get into trouble."

"I'm an otter, Horatio," Speed pointed out grumpily. "I'm not going to drown out here."

"You could if it gets too rough," Horatio insisted. "Even Eric or Riddick could drown if things got bad enough, that's why they've headed out to sea to get away from the storm. I can't help worrying about you, Speed. It's what I do."

"I know, I know, you worry about everyone. You're a real mother hen sometimes, H," Speed grumbled. "I promise I'll come in when it gets too rough for me. I know my limits. I'm not some child you need to look after."

Horatio growled at him and Speed laughed. "You know that doesn't scare me." He paddled a little closer, a wicked smile on his face. "In fact, I find it kind of sexy."

Horatio blinked at him, looking more like a rabbit caught in the glare of some predator than a tiger, and then he turned around and swam off, back towards the house.

"Coward," Speed muttered under his breath. "Still, we're going to be shut up in the house with no one else around for a couple of days. You can't run away so easily then."


End file.
